finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Final Destination 5/@comment-76.93.35.72-20111008224231
I have the coolest idea 4 the 6th one: 16 year old Jenna Koleman and her class mates test ride a new train that her deceased mother (who died at the McKinley speeadway) designed. when she gets on the train with her BF Alex Zapp, Best Friend Lucy Chang, Hailey Johnsson, Rival Karina Forest, Karina's boyfriend Jason Fischer, Lucy's BF Toby Hailer, Jenna's 14 year old sister Carly Koleman, CEO Alice Becker, and Engineer Ryder Carson. While boarding the train Jenna notices some odd warning signals. ( A light flickers towards the end of the car, a pigeon crashes into the train though the car isn't moving yet, Carly trips on a wiggly step and bumps her hand on the corner of a step, Alice turns around and knocks over a digital clock, it is on military time for 2:01 the time reads 18:01 but there is a crack over the 1 so it reads 180.) The train speeds for a few minutes and accidentally has the gas tank ripped by a stray rock. The whole train starts malfunctioning , a table top comes loose and Flies through Ryders body bisecting him. Alice in shock stumbles backwards into Jason and knocks him against the window glass which gives away and splatters him into a nearby windmeel we see blood spatter, an arm knocks into a bottle of vodka which explodes and hits Karina right through the head (Shards pierce through her cheeks) Carly Is trying to duck and cover against a wall (which turn out to be the trains doors, they open and close almost sucking her out a chair slides between Carly and the door and crushes her, a rail on the chair pokes through head. Lucy and Toby hold hands and try to escape but are crushed by the wet bar. Jenna tells Alex something but she is interrupted by an explosion which incinerates him Causing a pole to fly and impale Jenna through the stomach. She is still alive but the explosion reaches her and incinerates her. She wakes up just as Carly trips on the stairs and sees the light flicker and the pigeon crash. She begins screaming and making a scene. Alice and Ryder come and try to pin it on Karina (Alice was friends with Jenna's mom and knows about their rivalry) but she calls them fucking morons and begins a fight. Which slams Jason's arm into Lucy's face,Toby gets upset and punches him, Alex tries to pull the fight apa rt and accidentally gets slammed in the nose by Toby and joins the fight. Everyone (Including Alice, Carly, and Ryder) gets kicked off the train by the conductor. After they are kicked off the train begins to malfunction and blows up. Within the next few moths everyone dies in weird ways. Ryder slips on a skate board in the garage and falls under the open garage door. He thinks he is safe but the skate board bumps against the wall and bounces against the pole holding up the door. It falls and decapitates Jason. Alice is in her office filing paper work. Jenna realizes the design (after reading a few articles about The north-bay collapse, Flight 180, The route 23 pile up, the Devils flight roller coaster and the Mckinley Speedway. To late to save Alice from being crushed by a set of florescent lights. She tracks down Lori Miligan, Nick O'Bannon, Hunt Wynorski, Janet Cunningham, and George Lanter after hearing about Nicks vision. They try but fail to help each other after Hunt and Karina Die at the same time, Karina is obliterated by a falling scaffold in her stage crew class and Hunt has his organs sucked out in the pool. Lori and George save Janet from drowning in the car wash and Lucy, Toby and Jenna save Carly from being hit by the 180 metro bus. Just as Carly is knocked out of the way by Toby he says he controls his life not some fucking design, the railing from a near by apartment buildings balcony falls on him and slices him to ribbons. They look in horror. Lucy goes to visit her dad in the hospital (her dad has cancer) the man in the room next to him (Cowboy in hat) is crushed by a bath tub water floods into the room and almost shoves her into an IV pole. but she stumbles out the window and lands on top of an ambulance (which just killed george) and dies. Jenna has a vision that a bus will crash into Death By Caffeine (where Alex is going to get her coffee) She also sees Nick, Lori and Janet in the vision. She tries to save them and runs into Janet and Lori who are walking there and begs them not to, but they tell her they've beat death, all of them have. She manages to save Alex But Lori, Nick and Janet are killed. Jenna gets a phone call from Carly saying she heard about the McKinley survivors. before the conversation can go any further, a man attack Carly and Tries to rob her. She struggles to get away and the dude grabs her arm. she grabs his gun and accidentally pulls the trigger killing the man. He dies instantly. She gets hit in the face by a piece of paper which turns out to be a diary entry from Molly Harper. "The coroner told us that if we kill someone will be safe. We'll get their life span. There must be another way." She tries to tell Jenna and Alex, but they aren't answering their calls. Both have been in a car crash, Jenna was impaled through the head by a gear shift and Alex was suffocated by his Air Bag. ........ Reply if you like it